


The Elf and Angel

by miniikinn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniikinn/pseuds/miniikinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn work at the same shopping centre throughout December, as a part-time job. Harry dressed up as an angel, Zayn as an elf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyane/gifts).



Harry can see snowflakes caught on Zayn's eyelashes. It's really _unfairly_ ridiculous how pretty Zayn is. Sometimes, he thinks he's used to the way Zayn looks, then he goes and steals Harry's breath from his lungs with just the quirk of a smile, and it's like looking at him anew.

"I can't believe you get to be an angel and I'm stuck being an elf. I mean I get that I'm shorter than you but I feel like the boss did this on purpose." Zayn says as they take off their scarfs and gloves in their changing room.

Harry just smiles fondly and shrugs "Well maybe he has a thing against short people?" He says teasingly. "Wait, what's the first thing elves learn in school?"

Zayn smiles brightly and he goes over to Harry. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, Zayn hummed thoughtfully and pouts as if saying he gives up. Harry just smiles and lightly kisses Zayn's pouty lips. "The "elf"-abet," Harry says as he kissed Zayn's nose before pulling back and starting to get changed. Zayn giggles a bit, and starts to get changed as well.

They both get out of the changing room together, and they walked down the hallways holding hands.

Oh! And how's Chris? Safaa's boyfriend?" Harry asks casually, finger skimming idly over the silky part of the angle costume.

It's a loaded question that almost always prefaces his usual your sister's boyfriend is awesome, I don't understand what your deal is rants.

With that in mind, Zayn's answer isn't particularly cordial. "Still her boyfriend."

"That's great."

Zayn shakes his head with a laugh. "You know, Haz, I'm starting to get the feeling you aren't on my side about this whole thing."

"On your side? What side babe?" He says smiling innocently. "I'll I'm saying is that it was kind of unnecessary for you to flip out about him for calling her bae."

He snorts. "Chris thinks holding hands in public isn't excessive pda. My dad might actually have an aneurism if thy kissed again."

"Your dad loves him, and we just held hands on our way down here...I just wish you'd lay off on the guy. He is just-"

"-Here we go again," he mutters, eyes rolling. "Harry I have my reasons. He's just so - "

"What? Smart? Sweet? Successful?" He ticks each trait off on his fingers and holds them up to Zayn. "The ever so important Three S's."

"I don't think that's an actual thing." he reaches over and raises his pinky. "And it's four. You forgot safe."

"Oh yes, the dreaded safe word." He pauses, grimacing. "I'd like to rephrase that."

Harry exhales loudly, exasperated. "It's not like safety is a bad thing." She bends forward again and pats his cheek. "But there needs to be a balance. What's the fun of having a relationship without at least a little passion. You're killing their intimacy. Like how'd you feel if Gemma did that to me and you. Or Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Heathcliff and Catherine."

"You do realize you just compared my baby sisters relationship with the most arguably unhealthy relationships in literary history, right?" he remarks from behind his massive costume elf glasses.

"I think you're missing the point."

"And I think you're gonna owe me a nice long blow-"

"Excuse me, but my child would like to talk to Santa, and you are suppose to direct him." A lady with blonde Hair that's bummed up tightly with no strands sticking bout said. She stared at the two with a slight disapproving glare, and harry rolls his eyes a bit and nudges Zayn to start then.

They both stare at the boy that looks way too shy to have came out of this women's womb. He hides behind his mother, using her as a shield between him and the strangers. He holds a toy truck close to his chest, and Zayn kneels and offers a small smile. They start the cheery introduction before they are both singing a bit and then leading the toddler to the big guy.

-

After stumbling into the dressing room, with soft giggles and untouched erections in their costumes. The two got naked in record time before Harry lunged forward wrapping one hand around the base of Zayn's cock, and fit his mouth around the head and started sucking.

Zayn nearly choked with how good it felt. It had been a long fucking time, and the sight of Harry's pretty red lips stretched around his cock, sliding down to meet his hand wrapped at the base, was even better than Zayn had imagined. He dropped his head back against the wall and groaned, a sound that apparently encouraged Harry to try and take him deeper. It felt like heaven, slick and sloppy, with the barest scrape of teeth that sent electricity up Zayn's spine and had him arching forward for more.

He trailed his fingers through Harry's curly locks, rested his hand on the back of Zayn's head. Harry moaned around his cock, but didn't stop moving. Harry ran his tongue around the head and over the slit, the wet movement making Zayn's balls draw up and his toes curl—he was so _fucking_ close—and then he found the spot underneath the head that made Zayn see stars. He barely had a chance to choke out "Harry" before he was coming, Harry swallowing it easily, practically milking him for more. Zayn grabbed for something to hang on to, but all he had was the wall and Harry's hair.

Harry's free hand moved to rest over Zayn's, pressing it more firmly into Harry's hair, and those green eyes looked up at Zayn smugly. 

"Harry...Zayn?! Are you two alright in there?" A female voice asked from the other side of the door.

Zayn blushes, and Harry just holds his fist to his lips to stop his laugh. Zayn smacks his silly boyfriend across the chest before clearing his throat and answering. "Yeah! I just...Harry stubbed his toe then e tripped and fell on me, so...yeah..."

"Oh..." she says obviously not believing a word they said, "Well...hurry up. We're all headed out now."

When they hear footsteps pass by. Harry finally lets go and laughs out loud.  His laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in. It radiated outwards through the packed hall of people who had up until that moment been quite silent. Now they too began to titter and soon the ripples of laughter became the main sound to be heard. Well for Zayn at least.

-

"Why does't Santa have any kids?"

"Is this _really_ an appropriate time to be having this conversation after sex Harold?"

"Answer the question Zayn."

Said lad rolls his eyes and just nuzzles more into Harry's chest. His fingers lightly tracing invisible patters on Harry's stomach. "Why doesn't he have kids babe?"

"Cause he only comes once a year."

Zayn's giggle rolled about the room like a child's spinning top, vibrant and heart warming. The giggle seemed to disappear for a while only to build up and break to the surface once more. He knew it wasn't manly to giggle but he couldn't help it. As he had put it before, Harry's jokes are so bad they are funny. His stomach growled and Zayn squirmed in arry's hold to try to silence the rumbling. The raven lad glanced at the clock; there was only a few minutes until ten at night, and maybe they were to busy testing out the new tempurpedic mattress to actually eat anything. "You should cook for me."

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"It was your boyfriend is going to starve to death if you don't feed him soon." Zayn says tapping his fingertip on Harry's nose. "But truthfully it was kind of both. Your cooking is just so amazing  because you are amazing and you love me like I love your orange chicken and fried rice.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say that I love you like you love _me_?”

Zayn blinks, unsure of where Harry is going with this question. “My love of quality food is eternal. What the hell is wrong with you?"

“I’m pretty sure I should be asking _you_ that.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and sticks his bottom lip out with his big brown eyes go wide and all doe like. "Please..."

 Harry looks at Zayn with his eyebrows scrunched together. Zayn still does his ridiculously good puppy dog expression, and Harry quickly ends up giving in. Letting out an annoyed groan, but the lie gave away when the corners of his lips twitched in clear amusement. So that's how he ended up half naked in the kitchen, cooking dinner for himself and his odd boyfriend, while absent mindedly humming the tune to _Jingle Bells._


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas is Harry's thing. There're a million things to do, a thousand things to bake, a hundred presents to contemplate and buy and eventually get wrapped. Christmas is knowing people and making people smile and laugh, and Harry had always been really good at that. So as he stands in Trisha Malik's living room with some extra Christmas decorations in boxer still. Harry taps his chin as he thought of what else to add to the tree that he was put in charge of. He had seduced Zayn to help. Which basically required him to hold things and make sure nothing got broken or tangled. Gemma was there as well, along with Doniya.

They all took several large steps backward to admire their -mostly Harry's- handiwork. "Lights!" Gemma said instantly, snapping her fingers and sidling past Zayn into the living room. "We need lights and then we're done!"

"Can the lights at least be vertical?" Zayn said as he starts to take the lights out of the box, and they all stared at Doniya, who was chosen to design the light patterns and settings.

"Fine," she said. "Vertical lights. Your job. Don't fuck it up." The or I'll fuck you up was strongly implied.

Zayn just rolls his eyes and gets straight to the task. Soon the tree was looking similar to a candy cane, despite the greenness of the tree of course. The lights were leaning perfectly, and Harry thinks that deserves a kiss. So being the cliché little git he is. Harry grabs Zayn's hand and skips them over to the doorway that held the mistletoe. Grinning, he leans forward and kisses both of Zayn's cheeks before planting his lips over Zayn's softly but still deep enough for them both to get a bit lost in it.

"Eww, you two are gross." Safaa says as she walks in hand and hand with a nervous looking Chris following after her.

Harry sees the way Zayn gives the kid a look, and nudges him rolling his eyes being thoroughly amused. Harry waves at Chris and gives him a kind smiles , which he returns a bit shyly. Harry feels Zayn's hand tighten on his own then raises an eyebrow. He sees jealous Zayn try to peak out, and Harry was honestly off the charts in awe about this.

The kid is straight and dating Safaa, for fucks sake.

He shakes his head, and pulls Zayn to the kitchen to get eggnog. They both got the none-alchoholic kind and Harry chugs his in one go, just as he hears the doorbell going off a few times, and Trisha Malik going to answer the door being the brilliant host she is. A good two thirds of the people that came in were Malik family, and the other third was Styles family. His mom comes to them and hugs Zayn first before hugging her son.

"I've missed you both so much. Why have you two been hiding from me?" Anne says sighing pleased as she gets another group hug. "What have you two been up to?"

"Still trying to get my art noticed enough to get hung up in the gallery." Zayn says making a face and leaning his weight more into Harry's side. He sighs contently though and reaches for Harry's hand again lacing their fingers together.

"And I'm working on the bakery still. I'm almost close to having my own, I just need to go through inspections and everything." Harry says smiling brightly.

"Well that's great, and I'm sure you'll be the top of the headlines soon Zayn. Just give it a bit more time." Anne says as she runs her thumb over his cheek before looking around. "But I have to leave you two now. I smell Trisha's famous gingerbread cake." She says smiling wickedly before she's off in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry rolls his eyes a bit, and takes Zayn over to the couch. Soon everyone was doing what Harry's mom has. All with stuffed plates off food, and an extra just for the purpose of pastries and candy canes. They all had the feast together, and really had a great time. The little ones finished eating quickly, and Zayn went to go help them sprinkle reindeer dust on the ground so Santa knows where to come. The families with younger kids then start to head home, so they kids could be ready for the big day tomorrow. While the older people stay up to watch some good old Christmas tv with hot chocolate. When it gets really late though, Harry and Zayn take their bag of presents that the rest of the family gives them, and leaves the ones for their parents and nephews and nieces under the tree.

They head to Zayn's place due to it being closer and the place where they put the tree up. Harry carries the bag to the tree, and stacks the present up like a small brick wall. He smells Zayn making more hot chocolate, and smiles fondly. Just as he finishes, Zayn coming out of the kitchen with one giant mug for both of them and a giant cover to go with it. Once they were situated, Zayn lays with his back pressed to Harry's chest and his fingers tracing over his boyfriend forearm.

A few minutes of silence went by with them sharing sips of hot chocolate, and Zayn smiled and squeezed Harry's hand lightly, "Being with you feels like breathing air, or drinking water. It just happens so easily, and I don't know if I'll ever stop falling in love with you." He turns his head to the side so he can look back at Harry now.

Harry brushed a strand of hair behind Zayn's ear and smiles lovingly. "That was random...but sweet so thank you."

Zayn doesn't even have time to be embarrassed by the ridiculously fluffy thing he just said because they're tumbling onto the floor, empty hot chocolate mug rolling away to the corner of the room. They're naked again in no time, Harry's eyes glowing with adoration in a way that sets Zayn's pulse racing. Harry lets Zayn straddle him, and they wrestle around and kiss, laughter echoing off the walls.

There's a window beside the flatscreen. When Zayn wakes up in the middle of the night, curled into Harry's arms on the couch with the blankets tucked around them, he watches the fat flakes of snow still falling outside. As he listens to the low rumble of Harry's breathing, feeling it ghost across the nape of his neck, Zayn thinks maybe he believes in Christmas miracles after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow hugged the house like a day old baby, new and clingy. It was like the street had been put to bed, hushed under nature's frigid eider-down. How odd it was to look on that view, so familiar and yet so different. There were the same houses with their peaked shingle roofs and the black street-lights that would ordinarily be off already. Whether it was the stoney cloud or the white caps over the sensors, Harry's not sure, but they were still sending our their feeble yellow glow. The sky is clear now, a perfect uninterrupted blue. It's odd to think that the grass is still down there, surviving as best it can until the spring melt, entombed in the compacted and icy layers lower down. After yesterday's storm the top layer is perfect powder, our coldest season doesn't get any better than this.

So topping of the bright and snowy morning in London. Harry woke up to find his Zaynie, sleeping peacefully in his arms. After glancing at his beautiful, raven haired boyfriend, he turned his head and stared out of the window. As Harry peacefully continued to watch the snow, Zayn's eyes were slowly opening. He stared at his boyfriend in awe. His straight, newly cut, black hair and warm brown eyes that were really gentle when he's just waking up.

"Morning, Ze." Harry yawned and slowly sitting on the bed followed by his boyfriend.

"Morning." He grunted. Zayn was never a morning person.

Once again, Zayn stared at him, but this time there was lust in his green eyes and when Zayn caught him staring. He brought his head up and gave Harry a passionate kiss. This caught Harry off guard causing him to be slightly embarrassed and to blush like crazy, but shortly he calmed down and responded to the kiss just as passionately. After a while, they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Zayn mumbled softly.

"Happy Christmas babe...I have coffee going and cinnamon rolls in the oven if you're ready to get up."

"Oh is that that smell?" Zayn pushes the covers down and get out of bed. "I’m starving." He laughs and starts to get up.

"I’ll be in the kitchen in a couple minutes. Save some rolls for me. I just need to take a shower."

"Well you better hurry then shouldn’t you?"  Harry winks and watches as Zayn heads out the door. Before he could get to far though, Zayn yelps as a hand wraps around his waist and pulls him back against a hard chest. "Or I could just keep you occupied here for a little while." Harry says, sweeping Zayn's hair off his neck and laying a kiss on your bare shoulder.

"Letting the rolls burn and the fire alarm go off on Christmas morning?" Zayn turns his head and pecks his cheek. "let me shower, and you can keep me ‘occupied’ later."

"I’ll hold you to that." Harry kisses Zayn quickly and swats him on the ass before turning and heading out of the living room to the kitchen. He gets to the kitchen as soon as the oven timer goes off and takes the rolls from the oven and pour two mugs of coffee as they cool. He covers two big rolls with a thick layer of icing when Zayn walks in.

"So eat as we open or…?"

"You big kid," Zayn grabs the plates. "Grab the coffee and I’ll meet you on the couch." he walk into the living room, piles of presents under the tree, waiting for the two. Zayn plops down on the couch digging right into the warm gooey cinnamon roll before Harry can even walk in.

"I guess I get to play Santa and hand out presents." He sets the mugs on the coffee table and goes to your little piles under the tree.

"Don’t act like its a chore. You love playing Santa." Zayn points at him with his fork. Harry puts Zayn's pile him, then takes his to his side of the couch.

"Okay, you first. Go from biggest to smallest."

"Oooh there’s an order. Okay." Zayn licks the fork clean and then puts his plate on the table. The raven haired lad picks up the biggest and shake it gently. It wasn’t too big but it was a little heavy.

"Be careful." Harry says around a mouth full of cinnamon roll.

"Breakable?"

"Not in the box..hopefully...just be careful."

Zayn then just rips into the packaging like a kid, pausing briefly as you see the box, quickly unwrapping the rest and pulling the box open. "Oh Harry it’s gorgeous." Zayn pulls the new acrylic painting kit out of the box and turn it over in his hands for a couple minutes, looking at the supplied canvas and all the paints, looking at all the different brushes. "Okay, okay your turn." He packs the kit back carefully in the box and put it next to his others.

"Do I have an order?"

"Nope."

Harry makes a humming noise, and nods his head before hes picking up a smaller present. He shakes it a bit, and he frowns when he doens't hear anything. "You didn't get me a box did you?" Harry asked and Zayn just rolls his eyes at the ridiculous question. Harry smiles and starts unwrapping the present. Once he gets the paper and the lid off, he blushes and smiles widely at the reindeer and Santa bow-tie in the box. "I was joking around when I said I wanted this. Where did you even find it, I was making it up?"

"The world has some weird designers babe."

Harry chuckles and nods in agreement before he's putting the bow-tie on and then watching as Zayn opens more of his presents. They soon get to the point where everything us unwrapped, and it looks like an elf and snowman decoration fight had taken place in the space of their living room. So they cleaned that up first, before heading to the bedroom to put their belongings away.

"Do you want anything else or is hot chocolate and the rolls fine?"

"Just hot chocolate, I'm still pretty full from the rolls."

Harry got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen, making sure not to step on any hidden scissors or tape laying on the floor or anything else that could be on the floor. Zayn tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and followed after his boyfriend, "So did you enjoy today?"

He looked at Zayn, "Yeah...I love having our Christmas' like this. It's so relaxing and it was just really nice." Harry walked over to the two waiting steaming cups of hot chocolate, marshmallows almost spilling out of them. Harry sat down on the stool and Zayn carefully took the cup from him, "Smells good."

"Taste it."

Zayn took a careful sip and raised his eyebrows before pulling away, "It's really good." He says as he watches Harry sip at his own drink.  After they've both finished eating, they get to the room and Harry curls up against Zayn's chest, because he likes to be the little spoon sometimes even though he's much bigger than Zayn. Zayn only smiles and holds him tight because Harry is his baby. 

"What do you wanna do now?" he asks.

Zayn kisses his forehead before he replies. "Can we take a couple's nap?" he asks. 

"Do you really mean nap or a midday quickie?" Harry asks with a smile.

"No," Zayn says, "I just want to lay with you. It's always nice to cuddle."

 Once they get down on the bed and get in a better position with Zayn now being the little spoon. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Zayn sighs as he feels the familiarity of Harry's strong arms. Zayn's gaze slid to the side. He pulled him against his chest. Harry's nose tickled Zayn's ear. He let out a tiny gasp and squirmed uncomfortably as he giggled a bit. He didn’t like being tickled like this...well he did, but not when he's trying to sleep. Zayn felt Harry's lips softly graze his slender neck. His face heated. He summoned enough courage to meet Harry's gaze. His green eyes twinkled. 

"I didn't tell you before," Harry says close to Zayn's ear, "but my sweater looks really good on you." 

Zayn flips in Harry's arms so he can face him. "Everything looks good on me," he claims with a cheeky grin. 

"I won't disagree with you but I think you look pretty good with nothing on, too."

Zayn blushes lightly before he leaves a soft kiss on Harry's neck and jaw. Harry already has his eyes shut, looking forward to this nap. 

"Don't let go, okay? I wanna cuddle," Zayn tells him. 

"Got it," Harry says sleepily. "I won't let you go. Ever. I'll hold on like a koala."

"Love you," Zayn says just before Harry drifts off to sleep. He leaves one last kiss on his forehead.


End file.
